


The Kids Don't Stand A Chance

by mayalinified



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, College kids smoking pot, Ivy League AU, M/M, and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalinified/pseuds/mayalinified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first year at Yale and Levi and Erwin are assigned to be suitemates. Levi's a poor kid from New York; family still on food stamps and he's depending entirely on his scholarship money and the pot he sells on the side to get him through school. Erwin's the son of a senator; family paying his tuition out of pocket and he's having his life paved out for for him so all he has to do is walk in the right direction.</p><p>It's Labor Day and Erwin's throwing a party at his family's house in the Hamptons. He invites everyone he knows. Including Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Don't Stand A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble I wrote for the Ivy League AU mwildsides and I concocted a while back. Figured I might just post it cause it works as a standalone. Maybe I'll do more. Who knows.

“Nice fuckin’ pants.”

Levi leans in the doorframe, glancing around the room as if it were new to him, but really he’s judging the decor. Erwin’s door is almost always open and Levi’s forced to walk past it on the way to his room, but he never spares a glance inside. Erwin turns around to look at him, quirking an eyebrow. As usual Levi looks less than pleased to be alive.

“Good morning, Levi. Nice to see you, too.”

He responds with a roll of his eyes and a laugh, “Why am I not surprised you have fucking boat shoes? I’m not really, but I’ll probably shit myself with glee if you wear a sweater tied around your neck.”

Erwin glances down at his feet, “What’s wrong with Sperrys?”

“Sperrys? …Jesus. Nothing,” he shrugs. “Guess they go nice with those blue pants.” He shields his eyes to emphasize how bright they are. But Erwin always thought he looked good in cobalt.

“Hah Hah,” Erwin swings the case down from his bed with ease. He looks Levi over, “And I’m not supposed to comment on the fact that you’re wearing Chuck Taylors and torn up jeans to the Hamptons, right?”

“Did you just…” Levi stares back from under a scowl, he practically whispers in disbelief. “Seriously call them Chuck fucking Taylors?”

“What’s wrong with that? That’s what they’re called.”

Erwin glances down at him while he moves his case into the common room. Nobody else in their suite is ready to leave yet, so the room sits eerily vacant. The windows are wide open, coaxing in the sticky air as an attempt - an unsuccessful one - to cool the stuffy room. Erwin is already sweating through his t-shirt after having it on for all of about ten minutes. Levi suitcase is already neatly placed beside the door, Erwin’s  goes beside it just as neatly so Levi doesn’t bitch about it. With him there the common room is almost too clean.

“My Bubbe calls them that. Chuck Taylors,” he slouches into one of the plush Yale blue chairs that come standard with the dorm common rooms. The shoes in question rest on the ottoman that sits in front of it.

Erwin writes out a text to his father, glancing up at Levi, “Bubbe?”

“Yeah Bubbe? Grandma? It means Grandma,” he says, rolling his eyes and pulling out his own phone. It’s an iPhone from 2009. Erwin watches him use the fossil Levi protects as if it were made of solid gold, but he’s coming to understand that if Levi broken it he probably wouldn’t have a chance of getting a new one.

He lets his dad know they’re leaving and he doesn’t expect a response.

It’s Hanji, who has the car. There are other people who are going to meet them up there, taking their own cars or trains or whatever it is they plan on taking. Word had gotten out over the past few days and since it was the precious last drop of summer, it had gone from a nice low key weekend with friends to a blowout party in twenty four hours. Erwin was slightly nervous.

“Never met Hanji before,” Levi says, looking her over.

“Her parents have known our parents for years,” Nile supplies. He glances at Erwin as the three approach her neat, brand new eco-friendly hybrid. It’s mustard yellow and it makes Erwin nauseous. He catches Levi staring at it like it’s a hearse. “She’s fucking weird. Her real name is Zoe but don’t call her that.”

Erwin tries to ignore Nile, but out of the corner of his eyes he can see Levi scowling. He looks Hanji up and down, blinks once, and then sighs; which was how most people regarded her. She had cut off jean shorts on and loose fitting shirt printed with a lackluster painting of wolves howling at the moon

“Well Nile if you don’t like her then I bet I will,” Levi snaps back.

Nile looks pissed, eyes peering over the edges of his aviators. His collar is popped. He’s got a whole thing going. That new douchebag frat guy look he’d taken after the two of them decided to pledge. Inside every privileged white boy there’s a frat boy waiting to bloom. Erwin has his collar popped and he smoothes it back down.

“Why the fuck are we bringing him again, Smith?” Nile asks, looking down at Levi as if he meant to intimidate him with his size. Levi just yawns.

It’s not surprising at all that Levi won’t shake Hanji’s hand after he sees that they’re covered in iodine stains. This doesn’t bother Hanji at all and instead she takes at a sign that he wants a hug instead. Levi looks like pissed off cat shoved against her chest like that and he can’t help but crack up when he catches his eye. When she finally lets him go he pulls out a cigarette and starts to smoke like he’d gone through some kind of emotional trauma.

“You’re not smoking that shit in the car,” Nile demands, he waves his hand through the air to diffuse the wisps of smoke that curl around him.

“It’s a cigarette, Niley,” Hanji giggles. He’d always hated the pet name. She doesn’t bother to wait for the boys and starts to load her cases on her own. “If he wants to smoke in the car I don’t care as long as the windows are down. And if it’s pot he has to share. That’s how the car rules work. Also no flashing people out the back window. It’s illegal. I learned that the hard way.”

She gives Levi a reassuring look as she takes his case and throws it in the cramped trunk. Levi smirks a bit at that, Erwin takes notice of the rare occurrence.

They end up taking the ferry across the sound from Bridgeport to Port Jefferson and Levi doesn’t smoke in the car. Erwin gets the front seat because he can’t possibly fit in the back and by doing so he can spy Levi through the rear view mirror. From what he can see, throughout the whole ride Levi determinedly listens to the music on his iPhone. Impressive since Hanji blares this weird playlist of experimental techno and folk music. When they’re sitting on the ferry and Erwin asks Levi what he’s been listening to  and he’s given nothing but a scowl and a quick flash of the screen. He couldn’t catch name, but from what he can hear in the residual sound that escapes from his headphones, it sounds like it has a heavy bassline

There’s others on the ferry with them. Petra, that short red-headed sorority girl who seems to hang around Hanji has decided to come along. Mike’s driving his own car with Nana, the girl Erwin’s been meaning to ask him about. With her sitting right next to them he can’t so he steers the conversation to classes  and textbooks. Levi’s preoccupied with looking bored.

When they all go out to the deck to stand and watch their ferry make port, Levi stays inside.

“The Hamptons House” as his dad liked to call it, is really his mom’s originally. Or it was her family’s at least, before his dad bought it from her dad when they got married. It’s old, but kept up well with gabled roofs and a widow’s walk in the back that looks over the pool. The grey clapboard sides are slightly weathered, but they hold in the sea salt smell that reminds Erwin of being a little kid.

“This place is amazing,” Petra exclaims when they step inside.

It is, but it’s an empty sort of place. Almost like a hotel. But one that has pictures of you with missing front teeth on the mantel and spot in the pantry where your mom marked your height from the time you were four. Somehow it manages to be intimate and empty all at once.

People show up slowly, knocking on the door but never waiting for anyone to answer it before walking in. Mostly everyone is in the pool and some brave ones  go out to the dock to swim. Erwin’s drinking wine out of a fishbowl with a captain’s hat on his head.

“What in the literal fuck are you doing?” Levi finds him eventually.

Erwin holds up the fishbowl, “Having a drink. You drink yet?”

Levi scowls, “A couple beers. Like a fucking normal person. Why do you even have that?” He flicks the fishbowl, smirking just a bit when makes a clinking sound under his fingernail. The music rom inside is still eardrum bursting loud and manages to drown out the sound of it.

“Dunno, it’s my mom’s,” Erwin says around a lazy smile. He holds it out to Levi. “Try it. It’s a 2008 Sauvignon Blanc.”

“I mean the fishbowl but whatever,” he says, glancing down inside the bowl with his lip curled in disgust. “I’m not about to taste your backwash. Where’s the bottle?”

“In here.”

“In there?”

“Yeah.”

“The whole thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Erwin that’s mostly gone.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re fucking drunk right now aren’t you?”

“Uh… a little bit.” He holds up his index finger and thumb to give a visual.

Levi laughs, honest-to-god laughs, and it’s the first time Erwin really sees him get that happy about something. He quirks an eyebrow, then he takes a sip from the bowl, “I’m a big guy, Levi. I can drink a lot.”

He completely catches Levi watching his mouth as licks the wine from it.It’s lucky that his skin gets flushed he drinks, because he feel the heat in his face as he blushes. It’s not the first time he’s caught Levi staring at his mouth. In fact he’s caught him staring a lot. At his ass, his arms, when he’s shirtless before he goes to shower. He’d come to the conclusion that Levi just stared a lot, which he did, but now his Sauvignon Blanc mind is catching up with reality.

“Come smoke with me,” Levi says simply. “Leave that dumbass hat here.”

“I don’t smoke,” Erwin says, leaning against the counter of the outdoor barbecue island.

“I don’t mean cigarettes, Erwin,” he snaps. His lips press into a thin line. The sea breeze sends his hair into his eyes.

“You brought pot with you?” Erwin smirks. He takes off the hat, sets it on the counter.

“Yeah? I fucking sell pot, jackass, why wouldn’t I?” he’s already walking away, expecting Erwin to follow. Which, of course, he does.

“Just you were pretty clear about not selling it to me or my friends.” Erwin doesn’t ask where they’re going. Levi seems to have a pretty good idea, so he lets him lead, stumbling after him like a duckling. He sets the fishbowl down on a random deck chair before he misses the opportunity and has to bring it to their undesignated location.

“I’m still not selling it to you or your friends. I’m giving you some. I’ll change my mind if you don’t shut up about,” Levi glances back over his shoulder at Erwin. The setting sun makes his eyes glimmer, making them look sort of silver instead of slate.

“I’ll shut up about it, Levi,” he smirks at him.

They end up in the sauna. It’s turned off despite how many damn people are in his pool at the moment, which means that the “keep out” sign on the door was actually successful in its purpose. Except in Levi’s case apparently.

“I can’t believe you have a sauna at your house,” he says as he settles down on the bench. Erwin takes his place beside Levi. He’s slightly drunk. Three quarters of a bottle of wine deep manages to do only that to him.

“I’m not used to the idea either, really.”

Levi’s fishing through the pocket of his jeans when he scowls at Erwin, “Yeah. Must be so hard to get used to all this luxury when you’re born into it. Shut up.”

Erwin does.

He watches Levi pull out a metal cigarette case - notably not being used for cigarettes. On one side it has rolling papers and on the other side are three pre-rolled joints. He takes out one, putting it between his lips to light it.

This time it’s Erwin staring at his mouth. Maybe he’s more than slightly drunk. He’s not exactly thinking when he blurts out, “I’ve never really smoked pot before.”

“Are you fucking serious?” he says with his breath held. His low lidded eyes are open just slightly wider than normal.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m serious. I had one bong hit once after a dance in high school,” his thick brows furrow, feeling a little annoyed at Levi’s condescension. “That’s it though.”

“You’re rich. You could literally afford any drugs you wanted,” Levi says before letting his breath go. Thick smoke fills the small space of the sauna.

“I...” he stops himself before he says I know because that feels like really fucking douchey thing to say. “I didn’t do it because my dad would probably figure it out y’know?”

“You went to boarding school asshole.”

“He’d still figure it out.”

“Doubtful.”

“You obviously don’t know my dad.”

Erwin’s face is pretty serious with that last sentence. Levi notices, but he doesn’t comment. Erwin’s glad for that. He doesn’t want to talk about the Captain and his Guantanamo brand of fatherhood. He’s pretty lucky it’s a campaign year or else there’d be a threat of him showing up at their summer home for the Labor Day weekend.

“Here,” Levi holds out the joint between two lanky fingers. When Erwin goes to take it he pulls back slightly. “Hey! No. Put your mouth on it dumbshit.”

It’s an odd request and he looks at Levi to see if he’s joking.

“I’m giving you training wheels, Colossus, put your damn mouth on it. Don’t suck until I say so.”

Erwin does as he’s told. He leans down slightly to catch the tip between his lips. It’s still slightly damp from Levi’s mouth and his lips brush the pads of Levi’s fingers. And okay, Erwin knows how to do it, but he likes this. A little more than he should. His blue eyes go to Levi expectantly, smiling around the end of the blunt.

“Now,” he says. He’s not smiling, but it’s there in his eyes. “Take a deep breath, and I mean deep like right down to your stomach. And then hold it.”

He takes a massive breath through the joint and it probably surprises Levi how long he can take to fill his lungs. He must have failed to mention that he could swim before he could walk; therefore his lung capacity was unprecedented.

“Jesus this isn’t a pissing contest. I know your big fucking all american football star lungs are bigger than mine. Let it out.”

When he does it makes him cough slightly, choking him when it catches in the back of his throat. It doesn’t really feel likes gotten all the smoke out of his lungs.

“You alright?” Levi says, putting the joint back to his lips. He sucks, giving Erwin a sidelong glance.

“Yeah.” It takes a moment for Erwin to catch his breath. “Yeah I’m fine. Let me hit it again.”

This time Levi hands it over and Erwin fills his chest until it’s burning.

“Also I never played football.”

They pass back and forth until they manage to completely hotbox the sauna. Levi thinks it’s hilarious.

“You know your dad is probably going to be able to smell this shit. It’s gonna like…be absorbed by the wood.”

Erwin laughs, feeling the height of the high in his cheeks when they pull into a smile. His hands feel incredible when they press down into the bench. “He won’t. He doesn’t come in here. He’s got a heart thing.”

“Heart thing?”

With a grin, Erwin reaches out and pokes Levi in the chest, “Yeah. Pacemaker.”

Levi shoves his hand away with a scowl. He hits the joint again, leaning his head back on the paneling when he lets the smoke go into the hazy air. Erwin watches him, staring at his Adam’s apple when it bobs in his throat.

“Stop staring at me,” Levi says, looking out of the corner of his eyes.

Quickly, Erwin looks down at his hands on his pants. They’re really fucking blue. How did he not notice that before?

“I’m not staring. I looked at you.”

“You’ve been staring. God you’re high. I didn’t get high my first time,” he chuckles to himself. His head is still resting on the paneling but he’s facing Erwin.

“I’m not that high,” Erwin laughs. Even sitting down he’s taller than Levi. Their bodies are close on the bench; Erwin’s leg is swung up between them and he keeps rubbing his palms over the material. Levi smirks a bit and then shakes his head.

“You are. You were also drunk when he started,” Levi points out. He reaches up and puts the joint between Erwin’s lips. Erwin catches it, pursing his lips just slightly and it feels like he’s kissing Levi’s fingertips. Levi glances up from under his eyelashes at that, Erwin just laughs.

He takes another hit, breathing slowly as he lets out the smoke.

“Now you’re staring, Levi,” his eyebrows raise and knit together slightly. It’s probably the most animated he’s ever looked in his life. “You’re always fucking staring.” He laughs, shaking his head. “I don’t get it.”

“Yeah. So.”

That’s certainly not the answer he expects to hear.

“I’m not allowed to stare and you are?” Erwin’s blushing a bit, he knows he must be. His cheeks are tingling again but he isn’t smiling.

“It’s different with me,” Levi says slowly. It occurs to Erwin that he’s probably high too. And was probably drunk when they got here, just the same as he was. “A couple of beers” for a person who couldn’t be more than 130 was probably enough to get him tipsy at the least.

“Why?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yeah. I really wanna know.”

And then Levi’s kissing him.

It takes a good thirty seconds for his mind to catch up with his mouth. Levi’s lips are chapped from the wind, but so warm against his. His mouth is small and thin, and when Erwin finally kiss back, his lips practically swallow Levi’s. Levi seems like that, because he makes a soft noise in the back of his throat the Erwin can taste.

His hands come up to cradle Levi’s face, disregarding the joint that’s still resting between his fingers. Levi jumps back, looking scared.

“Watch it, idiot!” he snatches the joint away. He takes another hit, looking at Erwin with a scowl. “You trying to fucking burn me?”

Their lips are so close when Levi takes the hit that when he lets it out the smoke covers Erwin’s mouth. All he can breathe for a moment is the smoke that’s already filled Levi’s lungs.

He grips Levi’s chin, kissing hard and rough. Levi makes a surprised noise, struggling to keep up with how Erwin kisses. But it’s clear he wants it from the way he fists at Erwin’s t-shirt and drags him closer. Their teeth click as they hit and when Levi gasps in pain, Erwin uses it as leverage to lick into his mouth. He’s rewarded with a soft moan on his tongue, fingers in his hair.

Their tongues slide over one another’s and Levi nips at Erwin’s thick bottom lip. Erwin doesn’t hold back the low moan and he reaches out, pulling Levi closer by the hip. It’s forceful and it rattles Levi, causing him to fall against Erwin’s chest.

“You okay?” Erwin asks, suddenly worried.

“Fuck…” Levi’s panting hard. ‘Yeah. Just…” He goes back to kissing him, biting and pulling at his lip. Erwin moans low like a growl, digging his nails into Levi’s hip.

Every touch is like a hundred at once, his skin feels like it’s melting into him. He doesn’t feel like he’s even inside himself anymore, everything feels like a goddamn out of body experience to the point that even this doesn’t feel like it’s really happening to him.

Levi pulls away suddenly and stand, giving the joint back to Erwin.

“Where are you going?” Erwin asks, brow furrowing.

“Shut up.”

With a sigh, Levi drops to his knees. He doesn't look at Erwin’s face as he sets about plucking at the buttons so he can get his pants down. He places his palm, hot and firm over Erwin’s cock through his boxers and it sends a jolt through his body, making arch up against Levi’s hand and press his eyes shut with a gasp. When he opens them again he finds Levi looking up, focused on his face.

Without Levi having to say anything, he knows he’s looking up like that for Erwin’s consent. So Erwin nods, licking the taste of Levi on his mouth when he wets his lips with his tongue.

Levi immediately dips his head down, tonguing at his cock through his boxers. He makes the material slick and wet so that it’s sliding over the length of him, coaxing him into hardness. As if he wouldn’t have gotten hard just seeing Levi down on his knees between his thighs. There’s something about the look of him there that burns in Erwin, makes him feel like he might lose it. Each slow pass earns Levi another low moan and Erwin is gripping so tightly at the bench below him that his nails are digging into the wood.

“Shit…”

Levi’s eyes flick up to his eyes again, watching him carefully. Levi’s grey eyes looking at him through all the smoke. Everything is hazy, the room, Levi, Erwin. He grips at his hair. At the long, straight, black locks just as his boxers are pulled down. His cock hits the humid air and jumps slightly. Levi licks his lips as he looks down at it.

Erwin thinks in sensations, feelings, perhaps the stray thought of Levi’s name or some curse he lets spill out under his breath. Levi grips him tight and strokes him slow from root to tip, he tongues at the head, keeping his eyes on Erwin’s face like he’s watching for something. Erwin isn’t even sure how loud he’s moaning and he’s too high to feel self-conscious about it. So he takes another hit from the dying joint. Just as Levi tries to take him all the way into his mouth.

He chokes, he fucking chokes on his cock, and Erwin is yanking at his hair and bucking up slightly when he feels the flutter of his throat. “Holy….Levi.”

Levi pulls off of him, string of spit connecting his head to Levi’s lips. He’s only had him in his mouth for a few seconds, how the hell does Levi managed to look this perfectly wrecked already?

“Your dick’s fucking huge, Erwin. I don’t know what the hell I was expecting but Jesus Christ.” He laughs in a huff. His hand pumps at Erwin, using the remnant spit as lubricant to make the passes faster. Before Erwin can even think of something to say in response he’s got his mouth on him again. He doesn’t go as deep and his mouth is strained to fit him all in, but fuck he sucks at him in hard.

His hand, stroking in time with his mouth, makes up for the length he can’t cover. Erwin suddenly feels pride in that, his jaw tightening to see Levi work so hard to get him in his mouth. His fingers curl into his hair tighter, urge him down to see how far he can go. His cock hits the back of Levi’s throat again and he can feel the whimper more than he can hear it. When he lets go he expects Levi to look like he wants to rip him apart, but he doesn’t expect that look to make him moan.

Levi starts to work twice as hard, groaning around and squeezing him a little too tightly, sucking a little too hard. Erwin catches a whine between his teeth then pulls at Levi’s hair until he moans long and low, glancing back up to him as he tongue as the head like a fucking tease.

“Levi,” he chokes out. His hips buck upwards and Levi lets him fuck his mouth with no complaints. He only moans around him, whimpering and clawing at his thighs through the thick material of his pants. Erwin’s grip on his hair only tightens more, pulling and guiding him where he wants him. His cock hits back of his throat over and over, but he never tells Erwin to stop.

“God I’m going t-to...”

Erwin moans desperate. He’s so damn close that it’s painful to hold off anymore. The warning is enough, and Levi acknowledges it by holding his gaze. A fucking smile in his eyes like he’d won some game they’d never joined but had become rivals in.

He bucks his hips hard, crying out pathetically and letting his eyes squeeze shut with the force of the way he comes. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt in his life, and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s high or because this is the first time he-

Everything feels weightless for a long time but that thought sends him reeling back into himself. He lies slouched against the bench, looking down at Levi with wide eyes.

Levi is still there on his knees. He’s kissing at the tip of his cock, letting whatever come is impossibly still left in him smear all over his lips. Erwin lets go of his hair with a shaking hand, the joint dead in his free hand. Levi looks at him expectantly, hair a mess and cheeks flushed. His lips are raw and thick and slick to hell with spit and come. He licks at them, before rising to his feet.

“I...” Is all Erwin manages to get out as Levi goes to sit back down on the bench. He takes the joint from Erwin’s hand, lighting it again.

Erwin still hasn’t caught up with what just happened. How he ended up having Levi, the guy who’s hated him since day one swallow his come like it was nothing. The guy. He’d have to address that part later when he could form a thought other than holy fucking shit.

“I’ll give you a second before we go back out. Put your dick away and button up your dumbass pants before somebody comes in here and sees you.”

He takes a hit and then holds the joint out to Erwin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at infinitygauntlets.tumblr.com


End file.
